Gestalt Sagas/Rulebook
This rulebook is intended as a supplement the Craftsmen and Chimeras Rulebook. It was last updated during version 2.1. Introduction This rulebook will detail mechanics and lore which will help create characters within a stylized space setting focused on superpowers and other less realistic themes. It is inspired primarily by the Marvel and DC comic universes, shonen anime, and various original american superhero cartoons. In Gestalt, the setting will be sci-fi fantasy. This means that multiple worlds, alien species, sentient machines, and interdimensional beings will all be available as playable characters. It will also include the use of advanced technology and powerful abilities such as sorcery, enhanced physical capabilities, elemental control, and various forms of kineticism. The Setting The setting of Gestalt will be the Milky Way galaxy. In this universe, a large swathe of inhabited worlds controlled by advanced civilizations stand opposed to a greater galaxy filled with hostile forces constantly seeking the destruction of civilization. The "civilized" systems, often referred to as the Garden Worlds, stand as the last bastions of advanced civilization besides a galaxy filled with barren or dead worlds. There are many forces opposed to the Garden Worlds, including malevolent machines, cosmic sorcerers, alien warlords, and inter-dimensional horrors reminiscent of Lovecraftian fiction. Defending the Garden Worlds are various military forces and powerful individual heroes and champions with either powerful abilities, enhanced skills, or advanced technology. Players in this setting must create heroic or possibly heroic characters who stand in defense of the Garden Worlds against the various hostile forces arrayed against it. Actively villainous characters will not be allowed, in order to keep with the classic "superhero" theme of the universe. Races Many different kinds of characters will be available in this setting. You can play as a human, a robot, an alien, an interdimensional being, pretty much whatever you want within reason. While coming up with an original species may be difficult, a few options will be listed below, though should a player wish to come up with an original race or faction they are free to do so, though it must be approved by the GM. Humans humans once had their own planet beyond the borders of the Gardens, Earth, but predictions that the world would be destroyed and humanity rendered extinct in the near future prompted the more "advanced" species of the Garden Worlds to evacuate a large portion of the human population in a preemptive effort to save them. In order to ensure that this young species would contribute to Garden society, the majority of those taken were scientists, soldiers, or other important individuals, with the majority of the common masses left behind with little to no leadership. Humans are a minority in the Garden Worlds, often fighting to prove themselves among the various naturally gifted aliens they now live with. Humans have no natural enhanced abilities, and most often must rely on technology or science in order to contend with the more powerful beings in the universe. Humans are capable of learning sorcery, a trait rare among most species, and boast rather ingenious technological and scientific knowledge despite being perceived as a more primitive people. While humans are very rarely born with enhanced abilities, artificially mutated individuals or alien half-breeds do exist. Combat Combat in Gestalt will generally be rather more destructive and cause quite a bit more mayhem than in other settings. Superpowers and destructive technology will feature prominently in action encounters, and it is necessary to be aware of the environment and possible collateral damage. After all, it is likely that a player would wish to avoid killing civilians with a stray energy blast or blow up any mountains with their super-cannon. Possible options for combat abilities will be detailed in the "Powers" section. Powers While there are no strict "classes" in Gestalt, there are different categories detailing what kind of powers you can use. It is necessary to select just one of these categories for your character, as each one is rather broad in its possibilities and characters who have "all the powers" should be avoided. Kineticism: Individuals with "kinetic" powers have the ability to control one or a few of many natural forces. Telekineticism, pyrokineticism, electrokineticism, biokineticism, these are just a few of the possible options. Whether it be an element, their own body, or simply neutral energy, these types of warriors can control a naturally occuring force of some kind in battle. Many alien races in Gestalt are naturally kinetic, many non-humans being born with the ability to control various kinds of energy. Natural kineticism is almost unheard of in humans, though experiments and mutagens giving artificial forms of these powers are sometimes used to create more powerful soldiers and defenders. Biological: This basically means that your character has superstrength, superspeed, supersight, super... Something. Individuals with enhanced biotic powers have some aspect of their own person enhanced to a great degree. Shapeshifting or advanced healing are also common elements of this category of powers. Many aliens have naturally enhanced biology compared to humans, though some human fighters have been artificially enhanced through science to contend with hostile forces. Technological: Characters who employ technology do not rely on superpowers or arcane forces in battle, but rather the forces of science. Whether it be through the use of advanced weaponry, cybernetics, powered armor, or even if you are a full-on machine, you use technology to your advantage. Gun-slinging soldiers, hyper-intelligent scientists, quick-witted engineers or technicians, or sentient machines and half-machines are all members of this category. Sorcery: A rare and often mistrusted power, sorcery, also known as occultism, relies on extra-dimensional and arcane forces to fuel their abilities. These individuals weave powerful spells to aid their allies or curse their foes, summon horrific entities from darker dimensions, alter reality to teleport or manipulate their environment, or even separate their astral selves from their physical bodies in order to possess or directly attack foes. Sorcerers spend as much time in alternate realities and demonic dimensions as they do in the "mortal" coil, and knowledge and secrets are their stock and trade. Not all races are capable of using such powers, many aliens being far too ingrained in their own reality, but a few species are less attached to reality and capable of affecting others. Those who use such powers should beware, as it is often true that when peering into the darker planes of existence, they also look back into you. Clothing, Weapons, and Items To start, there are several different types of wearable equipment in the Gestalt universe, commonly known as garments or armor. The first category of clothing type equipment are Vestments, which are most commonly used by sorcerers. For many less powerful or less experienced voidmancers these may simply be aesthetically pleasing outfits. However, they are more importantly various kinds of ancient garbs bearing enchantments or curses which amplify magical power. Possessed cloaks, rune-inscribed shawls, and void-altered robes are just a few examples of the many kinds of vestments an aspiring cultist or warlock may acquire. Since the more powerful forms of these types of outfits are often hidden and protected by sorcerers of the past, they are greatly coveted by such individuals and generally rather difficult to acquire. The next type of wearable equipment is light armor. Light armor generally provides more flexibility of movement, and may often simply be a bodysuit or sparse plating. The next type would be medium armor, the most common variant, often used by soldiers, bounty hunters, and outlaws of all sorts. The last and most protective is heavy armor, generally constituting either advanced technology or affiliation with warriors bearing enhanced physical capabilities. A player should keep in mind that it is not actually necessary to wear armor in this universe, as various types of special powers could serve just as well, though extra care must be taken when creating a character so that one is not left ineffective in combat. Category:Gestalt Sagas